


Let It Out

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [34]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "It's ok to cry."
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 72





	Let It Out

Remus's eyes sting and he blinks hard, focusing on the dark carpet below him instead of the rapidly building ache in his chest. He tries to breath but it comes out choked and shaky and he curses at himself for being so _weak_.

He doesn't hear footsteps, nor does he hear the hushed whispers nearby. He hears nothing but the pounding of his heart in his ears as he brings his hands up to his hair.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid—" He sobs to himself.

But then there's a blur of yellow and there's hands on his face and arms around his waist and he comes back to reality to see Janus in front of him and Logan behind. He wants to push them away, wants to run and hide and pretend that nothing is wrong.

But they'd know.

He feels Logan squeeze him close — It was always something that helped Remus calm down. Janus carefully takes hold of Remus's hands and removes them from his hair.

"It's ok to cry, Remus," Janus says softly and Remus has to fight back another sob.

Logan finally speaks up behind him. "You can't keep it in. It'll only hurt you more, love."

Remus can't bring himself to fight back. His shoulders slump and he grips the front of Janus's shirt to bring him close before finally letting the tears fall.


End file.
